For a friend
by Cooper101
Summary: When Superman is tacken, Shayera is the only one that knows, but is forced to go on the run by the fake Superman. Shayera needs help in proving that she's innocent, but has to turn to someone for help. Someone she shouldn't turn to...
1. The switch

**Hello all. Hope you enjoy this. This is my second Justice league fic so be nice.**

**Please review.**

* * *

"Twelve."

"Sixteen."

"Eighteen."

Superman frowned and turned to watch Shayera punch another man in the mouth. It was a simple mission. Dealers selling and shipping stolen government guns. Shayera and Green Arrow and Superman had taken the mission and had got a surprise when there were more men than they had thought there would be. Superman had never understood this game of who could take down the most men and couldn't remember how he had got himself into it with Shayera and Arrow. Green Arrow was losing and so was he. No one could understand how Shayera always won. She had only ever lost to Wonder Woman and after that game Diana never played again. Superman disliked the game as well, but he seemed to notice over the last couple of weeks, that team members worked harder when it was a competition.

Shayera knocked out the last of the men and let him drop to the floor.

"Well, that was easy, and I won." Shayera said proudly putting her hands on her hips. Being a born warrior, as Shayera was, she couldn't help but rub it in. Superman knew she would do it later. She let it sink in before she rubbed it in.

"Again." Arrow said sarcastically. He had tried number of times to beat Shayera, like the other men in the league but like them, failed every time. Green Arrow walked forward towards one of the giant boxes of weapons, only to find one man hiding behind it. He picked the man up before he had a chance to run away. The purple jacket, gold tooth and sunglasses, told everyone that he was in charge. That and the fact that bosses always ran and hid. Superman walked up to him.

"Who's your supplier?" He asked voice tone serious. He looked at the man. He wore baggy jeans with bright white sneakers. He had a white top with a hawk on it in black and red. The purple jacket brought out how white his shoes and top were. He had a number of rings on his fingers. Nearly every finger had one. His gold tooth was in his upper row of teeth. It was the only tooth worth looking at, since all of his other teeth looked as if he had never seen a dentist or brushed them. The one thing Superman could never understand was why people would wear sunglasses in doors and in the middle of the night. Before Shayera had started the fight, everything had been quiet in the old abandoned warehouse, and now it was the same apart from their voices.

"I ain't telling you nothing!" He shouted, kicking to get out of Arrow's grasp. Arrow let him drop to the floor and Shayera took her chance. She hit the man over the head with her mace and he fell to the floor like a stone in water. She didn't say anything, but smiled at Arrow. As long as a man was standing, Shayera didn't quit.

Superman sighed at their childish behaviour. He couldn't believe this was how most of the members acted.

"Right you two, we'll let the police deal with the rest of this." Superman said hoping they'd both stop acting like two kids. They both stopped and crossed their arms over their chests. Arrow and Shayera weren't the best of friends, but got on quite well. Superman walked forward, his arm already going up to ask J'onn to teleport them back up to the Watch Tower.

Then suddenly, a round object burst through one of the old windows. As it hit the ground it exploded, smoke filling the warehouse. The three superheroes burst into a fit of coughing as the smoke got into their lungs. The smoke soon cleared. The heroes looked round. All the men were gone.

"He may not tell you much, but I will. You've been set up." They spun round. Standing in front of them was a man... At least it looked and sounded like one. He had a long robe on that over covered him all over. It was white with gold and blue patterns on it. His face was unseen because of the white show mask that he wore. Around him were something the three superheroes hadn't seen before, not that they'd seen him before.

"Giant, metal dogs. That's new." Green Arrow said, pulling an arrow out and firing it at one of the dogs. It exploded in the metallic dog's face. However, when the smoke cleared, the dog was in one piece. The dogs sprung to life and jumped forward.

Five jumped at Superman at once, three went for Shayera and two at Arrow. Shayera hit one with her mace. The dog went flying back into the other two. She smiled to herself just as two dogs from behind jumped on her. Arrow held his bow up in defence as the dogs jumped at him. Arrow hit both dogs back down to the ground. He kept his guard up as they shook their heads and jumped back at to him. Shayera threw both of the dogs off herself and jumped to her feet. They jumped back at her, but Shayera jumped out of the way. Both dogs went flying over and landed on Arrow, knocking him out.

One superhero down, two to go, thought the man in the mask.

He looked over at Superman who was having a hard time with dog after dog piling up on top of him. He looked down behind him. He nodded to his last and greatest dog. The Winged Warrior was far too busy with her own problems and the Green Archer was out cold.

The dog wandered forward slowly towards Superman. Superman was on his back, pushing dog after dog off himself. Superman was finding it hard to fight the dogs, which was unusual. The dog jumped onto the pile that was on top of Superman. It crawled towards Superman's face. When it got there, it opened its mouth and a green gas came out. Superman started to cough. Something seemed funny about the gas. He felt tired and was slowly falling as asleep. Superman knew what was in the gas.

Kryptonite.

It had to be. Superman couldn't fight anymore. He drifted off into a deep sleep. The man with the mask nodded towards the shadows. Men looking just like him walked out. They walked over to Superman and picked him up, carrying him away.

Shayera hit another dog away. She quickly looked down at herself. Her tight black and white trousers were almost ripped to shreds, and she had scratches all up her legs with blood coming out of them. She was scratched and beaten all over her body almost. If you had looked at her without hearing what had happened, you would have thought she'd been fighting with cranky cats.

She looked up. She noticed Superman being taken straight away, Arrow was on the floor. She went to run forward to save her fellow friend, when a she fell to the floor. A throbbing pain filled her head. She looked around on the floor to see glass. She felt her head and looked at her hand. Blood. She looked up again.

Shayera Hol watched helplessly as her friend The Man of Steel, was taken away. She then fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**I want you all to tell me what you think. Bad or good?**

**Please review.**


	2. On the run

**Hello all. Here is the next chapter. I got 32 hits on the first chapter!**

**Please review.**

* * *

_Beep..._

It was the first thing Shayera heard as she slowly opened her eyes. She could hear her own breathing as she looked around. She could not move much as there was a sudden pain in the back of her head. Her vision was blurry, she could see nothing but the colour white. In time her eyes adjusted and she could tell that she was looking at a ceiling. She sniffed the air. The room smelt funny and the first thing that jumped into her mind was a hospital. She had come to learn that earth hospitals smelt like the room she was in. She managed to turn her head to the side. She saw an empty chair. She then looked back up and saw that Flash was standing over her bedside. She saw his lips move, but no words came out. He turned his head away from her. It seemed as if he was calling someone. He turned back to her. This time Shayera could hear him, but only just.

"_Shay..."_ He said at her. "_Shay... Shay..._ Shay!" Suddenly she could her him perfectly and it hurt her ears. She groaned as the pain moved to the front of her head. She wanted to move, but the pain grew worse as she tried to get up. She would leave the moving for a while then go back to it. She could now see someone else walking into the room.

Doctor Helen Fielding.

Dr Fielding was the Justice League's best doctor. She was in charge of everyone in the medical department up on the ship. It always seemed like she never got a holiday as she was always there when a hero was injured. She knew everything about the human body. She had even learnt everything about a Martin's body and a Thanagarian. She was the only one up on the ship that knew how to handle her a J'onn when they needed medical treatment. J'onn never needed medical help so she was just left Shayera to always help get better. Shayera never means to keep her busy or bother her. It's never he fault she ends up going to the medical room at least once a week, sometimes more.

Dr Fielding was a quite attractive woman and most of the League members could not understand why she did not have a boyfriend. She was just a bit smaller than Shayera. She had long silky black hair that was always up in a ponytail and snow coloured skin. She wore glasses, depending on her mood, she wore different coloured glasses. She always wore a black dress that outlined her figure perfectly. It wasn't tight but not wavy. It came to the top of her chest and just above her knees. She wore black high heels with the heel size one and a half inch. On top of all that, she wore a white lab coat.

She leant over the bed.

"Rise and shine winged beauty. How's the head? We couldn't take you up to the Tower so I came down to earth to check on you." She asked, a warming smile on her face. Dr Fielding was one of Shayera's close friends and always joked around even when it was serious. She always made a joke about her wings. Shayera didn't know how she could always have a new one every time.

"Hurts... Water..." Shayera said, suddenly realising her throat was dry. Dr Fielding nodded and went to grab a glass for her. Shayera's pain in her head had gone. She sat herself up Flash with his hands out to makes sure, she was okay as she got up. Fielding handed her the glass. Shayera gulped it down, glad to have the water going down her throat. She handed the glass back, feeling better straight away. Dr Fielding noticed this and laughed. It always took the little things to make Shayera better.

"What happened to Green Arrow and Superman?" She asked remembering Arrow on the floor and Superman being dragged away.

"Arrow is in the ward next door with a leg injury, both shoulders out of place and a broken nose." The doctor replied, picking up what Shayera guessed to be her chart.

"Ruined his billionaire good looks?" Shayera said. Dr Fielding snorted.

"Unlikely. Never let Black Canary hear you say that though. She'll blow your brains out or something." It was Shayera's turn to snort. Flash just rolled his eyes as the two women had their little jokes. He never understood the relationship between Shayera and the good-looking doctor. However, Shayera soon stopped smiling.

"What about Superman?" She suddenly asked. Flash and Dr Fielding shared an upsetting look.

"He's fine Shayera. However, from what we've been told. You're not." She said clutching the chart to her chest.

"What?" She asked unsure of what they were talking about.

"You're the reason Green Arrow has a leg injury and two shoulders out of place. That and you killed three police officers." Everyone suddenly turned towards the door to see Superman walk in. Shayera's face was quickly drained of blood. She would never do such a thing. She may have killed in the past, but that was behind her. She would never hurt another League member on purpose. She was shocked to hear this.

"But I'd never..."

"That's what I said, but does anyone in the League listen to the doctor that's always right and never ever wrong. No! You superheroes. Seriously!" Shayera cracked a smile. Doctor Fielding always complained how we never listened to her when she says take medicine or stay in bed. She sometimes thinks that the League members sometimes deliberately do it to her.

"However, she did. I'm sorry Shayera, but after this we... We have to kick you out of the League, and to earth tradition, you have to go to jail." Shayera's eyes went wide. Out of the League? They were seriously going to put her in a prison where there are loads of people that she has put in there. She would last two seconds before someone tried to kill her.

Shayera looked down. She would never do anything like that. Never ever. Dr Fielding was right. She was always right. Thoughts raced throughout Shayera's head. She didn't know what to say in her defence if anything. She looked from Flash to her doctor. Both had sad looks on their faces. A voice in the back of her head was screaming. However, something in her mind was stopping her from hearing what the voice was shouting. She was the reason that Arrow in hospital. Worse thoughts jumped into her head. They might kick her off earth.

Kick...

The word echoed in her head. Superman would never use that word. He would say something like 'You'll have to leave the League' or something. Shayera suddenly realised that something was wrong. She suddenly remembered Superman being dragged away. She looked up at him. The room felt cold and the lights seemed dim. She met his eyes. A cold blast went through Shayera's body. His eyes were not Superman's. It was like he was empty. Cold.

"You're not the real Superman." She whispered under her breath. No one heard it. Flash leaned in.

"Shay?" He asked unsure if she was alright.

Shayera wasted no time. She flung herself off the bed and ran forward. She ducked underneath the fake Superman's right arm. She was out of the door in seconds and was half way down the hall before anyone realised what had happened. Superman was on her tail quickly. Flash zipped off after her too. Dr Fielding sighed, throwing the chart on the bed. She wonders most of the time why she took the stupid job of being in charge of the doctor up on the Watch Tower.

By the time Dr Fielding had ran out of the room, Shayera had got from floor sixteen to floor ten. She wasn't hanging about to be sent off to jail for something she never did. That Superman was lying through his teeth.

She jumped down the stairs. She heard doors up above her opening and closing. Flash was looking on every floor. This gave Shayera time to get away. However, the fake Superman wasn't doing that and was coming straight down after her.

She jumped down the last set of stairs and ran through the halls towards the door. She burst through a pair of doors and ran further down the hall. She raced past reception. Dr Fielding knew the hospital well and came through a different door into reception. She saw Shayera and ran forward. She used her earpiece to tell the other two superheroes where she was. She chased Shayera out the main doors. She stopped as Shayera took to the sky shakily. Flash came running out. He just saw Shayera disappear over a building.

"Man, Superman isn't gonna be pleased one bit." He said, looking at the doctor who looked at him in rage.

"Forget that. She was mean to go in for surgery! She still had a bit of glass in her head! If that doesn't come out soon she'll die!" The young speedster looked to the sky of where Shayera flew away and back at the doctor.

"Superman and GL aren't gonna be please one bit."

* * *

**Well what did you think?**

**Please review!**


	3. Dinner

**Next chapter.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

Shayera sat on top of the tall building looking down on the cars and people bellow. She was still in her hospital gown. She sighed, wondering how she had got herself into a mess like this... again. She had no proof that she didn't kill anyone or that Superman wasn't the real Superman. She sighed again, pushing her hair back off her face. She had been feeling tired for the last two hours since she ran from the hospital. She needed help. She thought for a moment of who would have the technology to help her. Who would want to help her?

Then an idea hit Shayera's head.

He may not be willing to help her, but he might just help.

* * *

Superman tossed his head to the side as he slowly and painfully woke up. He noticed that he was strapped to a table. He heard voices. He gave his super-hearing a kick and he could hear them. He stayed still and calm as he listened, sweat crawling down his face.

"Is the clone doing his work correctly?" One voice asked. Superman could tell that it was male.

"Yes. The Winged Woman is being framed. With them all looking for her the clone is able to do what he likes." The other voice replied. Another male. Superman closed his eyes as he tried to remember what happened. He remembered the men coming from the shadows and taking him. Green Arrow and Shayera playing that childish game of theirs. A thought struck him. Winged Woman... Shayera! She was being framed for something. What though? Superman wasn't going to hang about. He had a friend to help.

He suddenly forgot about the pain and how dizzy he was. He used all the energy he had to kick-start his super-strength. He pulled his arms up, braking free from the metal that kept him pinned down. The men froze in fear as Superman became free. They ran away. One ran through some doors and the other pulled a lever. Alarms started to ring as the other man ran from the room.

Superman fell to the floor weak. He was breathing heavily. He felt as if he had no energy, but he had to find his way back to the League. Superman forced himself to his feet and started to walk towards the door. The door was locked. So Superman punched his hand through and ripped it out of the wall. He looked on what was on the other side. The same metal dogs that took him down. Superman flung the door at the dogs, smashing all of them. He carried on walking, looking for an exit. He noticed that on the walls were the patterns of computer chips. He noticed that they were on the walls everywhere.

Superman then heard something behind him. Men that looked like the ones that had dragged him away were running towards him with big guns. Superman wasn't going to waste his time. A friend was in trouble and he was going to be there to fix it. He used his heat vision. The beam hit the guns making them explode, sending the users flying backwards. More alarms rang and a person's voice was heard over a speaker. Superman could not understand the language, but something told him that he should make a run for it.

Superman's energy was coming back to him. He ran down the corridor and made a sharp turn to the left. To his luck, he ended up in what seemed to be the ship bay. He took his chances and ran towards a ship. He climbed inside and started the engines. The flames burst from the back of the ship as he rocketed out of the bigger ship. Superman looked back as other ships came racing after him.

His luck was up. He was now praying.

* * *

Lex Luthor had been very busy that day. Got out of jail early, had lunch with the president's secretary and made a million phone calls to get his people back to his Tower to get back to work. He had got a new HQ a while ago and had very quickly got to like it. The guards were the best in America, England and Australia. He had them specially encase the Justice League came snooping. His security system was the very best as well. Made by the best scientists in China and Japan. He put a lot of money into making the Tower. Everyone else though that it was run by some rich company man, which it was. However, he was the rich company man. He had covered all his tracks, so not even the Bat and Question could find out that he owned the Tower. The Tower had seventy-nine floors. From the reception to offices, from the spar, to the swimming pool. Labs to the gym and medical room. His offices and his bedroom, spare ones as well. The Tower had become his home. He even had some pretend to be him for meetings and the press.

He was untouchable. No one could get near him.

He walked into his offices and turned on the light. He quickly dropped his papers, his mouth flying open.

"Hey Lex!" Shayera said, her feet kicked up on his table. She was leaning back in his chair with a wide grin on her face. He slowly walked across the long room, rubbing his eyes as he went.

"How'd you – Forget it." He leaned down and pressed a button. "Security!" He almost screamed.

"They're not here." Shayera said pulling her feet off the table. He snapped his head up to look at her.

"Where are they?"

"They all won the lottery." She piped happily, jumping in her seat.

"There is no lottery!"

"I know! Amazing how they can all win it at the same time." She said smiling wickedly at Lex. He sighed and dipped his head.

"How did you find me?"

"I asked the prison guard that always gets you out of prison when no one's looking." Lex's face was drained of all his blood. He covered all his tracks, every single one. His security system was so good that not even the whole of the Justice League could get in and the Hawk did it all with flying colours. Lex sighed, knowing he had been once again caught out. He then remembered what he saw on the news and smiled.

She wasn't here to bust him.

He stood up tall and smiled his normal evil smile. He straightened his suit and sat on the corner on the table.

"I take it your here on business?" He asked, seeing something good out of her.

"Well, I'm now a wanted criminal. So who better to help me than a fellow criminal." She said leaning back in the chair. Lex laughed.

"I'm hurt Hawkgirl." He said putting on hand on his heart and the other out towards her. Shayera's heart skipped a beat. She hated that name. She guessed that he wanted her to tell him what she wanted.

She took a deep breath and explained. She told him everything and didn't stop. He didn't interrupt either. When she finished he spoke.

"Well, you're still in a hospital gown and I have a million spare rooms. Why don't you go get cleaned up put on something else and we'll do dinner in an hour. How about that?" He suggested. Shayera thought for a moment. She nodded. Lex smiled, but not evily, like he normally did. He pressed another button and in few minutes, a woman came walking through the doors.

"Tulip here is my assistant. Tulip please take Hawkgirl here to a spare room and get here some clothes. She'll be having dinner with me at half seven." He said as Shayera got up and walked around the table.

"Yes Mister Luthor. This way please." Shayera stopped a second before she followed Tulip. She looked at Lex who nodded to tell her she would be safe. Shayera was going to be extra careful.

* * *

The giant doors opened and Shayera walked through into the dining hall. Lex Luthor was at one end of the table in a black suit. It was a different one to the other one he had on earlier. She smiled as he put effort into this dinner with her. Tulip had got her something to wear. She had given her a red dress that came to just above her knees with thin straps. Her hair was down, as she felt defenceless with it up. She was going to be on her guard. Shayera took a seat at her end of the table. Lex must have pressed a button, because at that moment men came walking in with their food. Shayera disliked this idea of eating with Lex, but it had to be done. She was here on nothing more than business. The waiters put the food on the table and pulled the metal dome off the plates to reveal the food. It was steak with salad. Rich steak. Shayera picked up her knife and fork as they started to eat. They ate in silence for a moment then Lex spoke.

"I had a look at some DNA from Superman. You're right. He isn't the real Superman. Wherever the real one is I hope he's getting what he deserves." He said, his voice growling as if Superman was the worst thing in the universe. However, to Lex Luthor, he was. Shayera coughed. Lex's face softened as he realised he was walking too far over the line.

"Since this gives me a chance to actually _kill_ a Superman. I am willing to help you take him down." Shayera spat her wine back into her glass and coughed.

Kill!

"What's the matter? Don't you like red wine?" He asked leaning back taking a sip of his. Shayera shook her head, finding her voice.

"No no. It's just... Kill! I mean, yes we will have to do something with him, but..." She trailed off, wondering what they would actually do with a fake Superman.

"But..." Lex came closer to the table, interested in what she had to say. She sighed and put her elbows on the table.

"I haven't killed or tried to help someone kill anther living thing in a long time. I think we should just start with trying to prove that I'm right. Prove my innocence." She finished, hoping he'd try to do it her way. Lex raised an eyebrow. He just looked at her a threw Superman's DNA papers at her. They were held together by an elastic band. They landed neatly in her lap. She looked at them. She gasped, as she knew why he was saying they should kill him.

"They're identical!" Lex nodded.

"Clones, is the scientific way of putting it. Exactly the same, but for one DNA code. The C5X-A. The computer chip is designed to make anyone who it has been injected into act beyond evil. However, this is version 'A'. Not very strong at all, but strong enough to make Superman act evil. He's just doing as he's told from someone else." Lex explained to her. Shayera couldn't believe they would have to kill the fake Superman.

"There must be something we can do." She whispered. She knew that he was the bad person in all this, but at the end of the day, he was a 'Superman'. Even if he was a clone, he was still a person and her friend. Lex read her body language and it didn't take an idiot to see what she was thinking. He sighed.

"We could take away the C5X-A code out of him." He said, knowing that one day he would regret saying it. Shayera's head shot up. "However," he said. "He will shortly die if we take it away." Shayera's newfound smile faded. Still ended in death.

"All right. Are you willing to help me?" She asked. They both knew that they would need one another to make this work. Lex smiled.

"Anything for a beautiful young lady." He said smiling. Somehow, Shayera found herself smiling too. Not evilly, but nicely. They both raised their glasses.

"To kill Superman." Lex said.

"For a Friend." Shayera. No way was she saying what he said. Lex let a little laugh as they both drank to it. They both knocked down the whole glass. When they finished, Lex spoke.

"Tomorrow night I have a meeting with a gang. They'll have some technology we will need. I'd like you to be there to help... However, you'll need to look... Evil." He said unsure how he should put it. However, Shayera got what he meant. She nodded a mouthful of food in her mouth. When she finished she leaned back. There was a silence between them.

"My name's Shayera Hol and I prefer to be called by my real name." She suddenly said. The words coming out of her mouth without her saying so. Lex nodded.

"Shayera Hol it is then."

* * *

**Please review people!**


	4. Not myself

**Thanks for reviews people!**

**

* * *

**

"So we have a deal?" Lex asked, looking at the short Spanish man. Lex's first thoughts of the man were that he was a toddler. However, he had soon come to realise that the man knew what he was doing. The man grinned behind his sunglasses. Lex almost shook his head. Sunglasses at night? What was the criminal underworld coming to?

"Do not worry Mister Luthor. Everything will be fine. We've made a deal, so it is a deal that shall be kept." Lex smiled as he shook hands with the man. He relaxed a little.

"That is good to hear. Anyway, it is not me that has to worry, but my companion. She is a bit feisty at times. I is not me you have to reassure, but her." The man's eyebrow rose automatically when Lex said _her._ Meaning a woman. The man leant back and looked around the old warehouse they were in. Lex had chosen to meet at one by the sea. The cool sea air was all around them. The man laughed.

"Well, maybe I should shake hands with her then. Yah?" He said laughing. Lex nodded as if to say 'you shall'. Lex slowly, one foot after the other, stepped sideways out of the way, bringing his 'companion' into view of the man. The man's jaw dropped at once.

Shayera walked towards the man in her new costume. She wore a leotard that was pitch black and flexible and outlined her figure perfectly. Her boots came to half way up the space between her knee and feet. She had thick black raven feathers on her shoulders. She wore fingerless gloves on her hands that went up to her elbow. She had thick black strips on her figureless gloves. Her hair was put into a side fringe. Her hair also had fantastic volume as it bounced with every little step she took. Her wings were dyed black and looked just like raven feathers. She had thick black eye liner on under her eyes, making her skin look quite pale. Her mace hung on a black belt around her waist.

She walked towards the man and shook his hand. He was speechless.

"I hope we can put our trust in your men." She said, her voice not sounding anything like her own. If anyone from the league had looked at her now, they would never in a million years be able to guess it was her. The man snapped out of himself and got it together. Shayera's eyes did not move, but she could see all the workers had stopped and were now looking at her.

"Yes, yes. Yes you can Miss." She smiled, noticing how the man stammered his words.

"Good." She turned around and walked over to Lex. The man turned to his workers and waved his arms around to get them to start working again in moving the technology off the boat. Lex looked Shayera up and down. When he said try and look evil, make sure no one would be able to notice her. He had no idea she would put this much effort into it. Even he didn't know it was her at first.

"I can see five hours with my secretary paid off? He said watching the men unload their new 'toys'.

"Indeed. However, I fail to see how more fancy games equipment will help us. You have enough already." She said. Lex had noticed she was talking differently. He sighed, knowing it was bad for her health and mind to be around him and his ways of work.

"We need something that can hold chemicals, DNA and electrons. We'll need more 'fancy games equipment' to do this. More advance technology." He said, insisting the idea into her brain. She sighed crossing her arms across her chest. Lex smiled knowing she had given in to his idea of getting this new stuff.

Then suddenly hell broke loose.

A man dropped a heavy, big box. Shayera's head snapped towards the man. She then suddenly, pounced like a panther towards him. She grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the wall. She ran at him and picked him off the floor. She then rammed him into the wall. She them him agents the wall and went to punch him into the afterlife.

"Dark Raven." She stopped and turned round to face Lex. Since she had to be someone else, they had decided to call her Dark Raven. She looked at the man and let go. She got up and walked away. Lex looked at the leader again.

"Told you she was feisty." He said turning around and jogging after Shayera.

When he found her, she was leaning up agents the wall, breathing heavily. He hadn't seen her run.

"What was that all about?" He hissed at her, unsure how she would respond back.

"I'm not sure," she shot her head up to look at him in the eyes. "What if I did kill those men? The ones the fake Superman said I'd killed." Her face was full of panic. She didn't know why she did that and the two things linked together perfectly. Maybe she did kill those men, maybe she didn't. Right now, no one knew what was going on.

"I don't have a time machine, so I don't think I can answer that question." He said making Shayera crack a small smile. "However, if you did kill them, then you've got yourself a job working for me." This made her laugh. She was still breathing fast. Lex leaned over and was about to ask her if she was all right. However, he didn't get the chance. Shayera suddenly fell to the floor in a deep sleep. Lex looked for her pulse and found it weak.

"Medic!" He cried. Two people came running round to take her to the car. Lex cursed.

Not what he had in mind.

**JLU**

Dr Fielding looked at Shayera's medical charts. She placed them on her desk and put her hands to her head. She was far beyond worried about the young Thanagarian. There was something about the woman that just didn't add up. She was different to the other superheroes and not just the fact that she was from a different planet and that she betrayed earth. Something very different.

Dr Fielding got up and walked through her house towards the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of black coffee and was going to sit back down in her study, when the doorbell went. She looked towards the beautiful oak doors, then at her watch. It was eleven thirty at night, who could it be? The Doctor walked towards the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Vixen, Green Lenten and The Flash.

She sighed.

"Come in." She left the door open as she walked back to her desk. She sat down and waved her hand at the three for one of them to tell her why they were here. Vixen got in there before John did.

"We want to know if Shayera truly killed those men. You know Shayera like the back of your own hand. You know exactly how she works. Her emotions... Everything!" The woman cried her hands in the air by the end.

"If anyone should know if Shayera did it or not, it would be you." John said, finally able to speak.

Dr Fielding put her pen down and looked at all three superheroes carefully. By Vixen's body language, the young doctor could tell that the woman actually cared for the Thanagarian. John also still cared for her and was a bit in shock. Flash was rubbing the back of his neck, which told her that it was his idea to come here. Each one wanted an answer, but all were different, and the real answer was none of the answers that they wanted. However, she really couldn't give a care. She was tired, her life's work was on the run and she was getting sick of black coffee, because there was no milk in the fridge.

She sighed and stood up, walking towards the door slowly. The heroes followed.

"Right, one) I don't know if Shayera killed them, because she wouldn't kill a human, but she has kill in the past and it is in her blood to kill. Therefore, there is not much of a surprise if she did. Two) its eleven thirty at night and I'm tired. Do you really think it's a good idea to come ask me this at this time of night? This leaves me to three) get out of my house so I can get on with my work and go to bed!" With this, she opened the door wide. "Now, four) Don't come running to me for an answer that I don't even know. Get off you butts and find the answer out for yourselves. You're superheroes! You can do it! Last a five) let me know how it goes, because I can help. I just need leads." She said by the door. All three superheroes walked out and said thank as they went.

When they left, Dr Fielding slammed the door shut. She sighed, glad they were gone. She was alone in her house once again. She walked back to her desk and sat down.

"Hello Dr Fielding." Dr Fielding jumped out of her seat to see Superman. She sighed in relief. One superheroes she didn't mind seeing at this hour of night.

"Can I ask what you want?" She asked. Something seemed different about the Man of Steel, but she shook it off. She was just tired.

"No actually, but I'll tell you. You are a threat and will find out anyway, so here's the proof you need and the last bit of proof you'll ever see." He said, throwing some pieces of paper on her desk. The doctor looked at the man speechless. She snapped out of it and picked up the papers, walking round her desk reading them. Her eye widened.

"You're a clone of the real Superman!" She almost cried. She turned round, but she was too late.

Superman's hand was around her throat. She was lifted off the floor. Her hands grabbed his, her eyes screaming, but not in fear. Within seconds the doctor was out cold, but not dead. He picked her up and flew out of the window.

A future threat to his plans was out of the way.

Now for the Winged Woman.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**


	5. Decode

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Shayera's eyes cracked open. She realised she was in Lex's medical bay. Why Lex's? Because she was meant to be hidden from the law. That and hospitals smelt funny. His smelt funnier. She rubbed the back of her neck as she sat up. She went to scratch her head, when a skull-shattering pain raced through her head. She withdrew her hand and looked around. She saw a note on the side table.

_Dear Shayera_

_Meet me in Lab 36 when you can move._

_I'll explain._

_L.L_

Shayera read the note over and over again. What did he mean he'd explain? Shayera wanted to know and didn't care if her head hurt. She jumped off the bed and started to walk towards the door. She walked out of the door and looked around. No one was in sight. She smiled, knowing how Lex would scream at his doctor's for not being around. She set off in search of Lab 36. She knew where the labs were, she had had a tour of the tower, but wasn't sure where Lab 36 was.

Finally, she came to the labs. She walked up and down, dodging scientist as she went. The labs were filled with people doing things with machines and chemicals. She saw men and women run around with clipboards in their hands. She stopped for a moment and looked up at the very end where you could turn left or right, there was a sliding door. She looked at the number above it. It said 36. She smiled as she had found the place she needed to be.

She pushed through the rushing people and walked up to the door. It slid open, and she walked in.

The room was big, giant even, Shayera didn't expect it to be so big because of the small door. The room had giant metal boxes with equipment in them. There were machines of all sizes, and long tables with wires and circuit boards all over them. She saw Lex tapping away on a laptop. She walked over and the conversation began.

"Glad to see you're up and better." He said, eyes not leaving the screen. Shayera leaned over his shoulder and looked at what was on the screen. She read along, eyes following the words. Lex watched her. She stood back up.

"Yah, I'm fine. Ready for action and all that."

"I'm afraid you're not. Not for a while anyway." He said grimly. Shayera's face went blank and sat down waiting for him to explain.

He sighed.

"You had a piece of glass in your head, my doctor's took it out, but you'll be a bit... unstable for a while." He said sounding just like a doctor.

"I feel fine." She said, standing up in rage. She would have hit him with her mace, but it wasn't there. Lex raised his hands in defence. Shayera backed down. She sat down and calmed down.

"My point made. Your emotions will be able to change in an instance. Like at the warehouse." He said, raising an eyebrow. Shayera remembered then. How she tried to beat that man. She looked down noticing that she was still wearing the clothes she had on then. Her wings still looked like raven feathers.

"What do I do then?" She snapped fiercely at him, hating the fact that he was right. Lex noticed he should start treading carefully or his head might be bitten off. He turned back to the laptop.

"I looked at your chart when you were asleep. You have a very high IQ you know." Lex said, as if he was allowed to look at her chart and everything else about her body and brain.

"What's that got to do with anything?" She asked, getting impatient. She wanted to get on with the treatment or whatever she had to do.

"With your brain and my technology, you could build the item that will bring the fake Superman to his knees." He said with a wide smile on his face. Shayera was taken aback by this news. She had always made stuff when she was younger, ripping anything with wires apart to make something new.

"Well then," she said breathing in. "Show me what you got." Lex stood up and let Shayera sit down. Her eyes flickered across the screen and she began to work.

"What's it going to be called?" Asked Shayera as she worked.

"Decode." Lex simply said.

* * *

Superman walked along the street with his head down and hands shoved in the pockets of the coat he had stolen. After a rough landing in his ship, he was back on earth. He had decided to 'stay low' and unseen, since he was unable to fly or call for back up.

He walked along the street, but stopped outside a T.V store and took a quick glance at the news.

"Top head line," the news lady said. "Shayera Hol, formally known as Hawkgirl has still not been found, as she is still on the run..." Superman stopped listening.

Something had happened while he was away. Who knows how long he had been gone. Superman breathed in and out the cold air. He was about to walk away, when he saw himself tracking down The Shade and Joker on the T.V screen. Someone was pretending to be him. He carried on walking.

He needed to find the others.

'Superman' scanned the old abandoned barn; there was no one in sight. He smiled, knowing they were perfectly safe._ They._ He turned to the sleeping Dr Helen Fielding. She was a big part in his plan. The plan to get back what was his peoples and destroy earth with it.

He smiled.

Tomorrow, it would all start.

* * *

Day quickly turned to night and Lex was looking for Shayera. He had left her to make Decode and nearly eleven hours later, she was gone. He had looked everywhere in Lab 36, in every lab, the gym, in his office, in the dining hall, the roof and everywhere else. The one place he didn't look was the swimming pool. He walked with papers in his hands. He walked up to the door, pressed his hand on the scanner and waited as it scanned his hand. The light showed green and he walked in as the door opened. He walked up to the edge of the pool and watched her do her last length.

The pool was thirty metres long and nine metres wide. He stepped back as Shayera pulled herself up to sit on the poolside.

"I've got a lead on the fake Superman." He said sounding dryly as Batman would be, cutting to the chase.

"So tell," She said ringing out her hair. She wore a black and yellow swimsuit.

"He plans on stealing an artefact from the British Museum. It seems it's not from earth." He handed her some pictures of it. It was a pot, not big , with circuit board lines on it. She tossed it aside knowing there was more.

"And?" She asked, eyeing him. She knew when someone was keeping something from her. She knew when someone was lying or keeping secrets. She knew.

Lex sighed.

"Your doctor, Dr Helen Fielding, has been missing since the night you left, which is a while. You were out cold for nearly two days. I believe 'Superman' has her."

"What makes you say that?" Shayera snapped, her blood boiling.

"The artefact can only be acquired by few people, because of the need for a finger print scan. Your doctor has access to it."

"When does he plan to steal it?" Shayera questioned angrily. Lex blinked at her question. He'd expected her to ask why the doctor had access, but no.

"Tomorrow night." She nodded thankfully at him. She started to walk away to get changed. When she got to the door, she turned round and said.

"I better get Decode up and running then, shouldn't I?" With that, she turned and headed for Lab 36.

* * *

**I won't give anything away. Not going to tell you what happens in the next chapter.**

**I'll update when I get two reviews on this chapter!**

**Until then...**


	6. Decoding

**Last chapter.**

**Thank for reading, please review.**

* * *

The fake Superman crashed through a window. He did not need to worry about alarms as he had disabled those ages ago. He placed the tied up and gagged Dr Fielding on the floor as he used his x-ray vision to look around. Dr Fielding wriggled and screamed in protest but she was just wasting her energy. 'Superman' relaxed, as there were no guards. He picked the doctor up and started walking towards the 'special' exhibit, where the public were never aloud. He soon got there and studied the giant door. It was a metal door in the back of the 'storage' room. This storage room was a different type of storage room. This room was where they kept all the artefacts that they did not put on show, were going to be put on show, or just had been on show. The door had no handle, but a box to the side for a finger. He walked over to the door with Dr Fielding on his shoulder. Inside her mind, she was praying that the Justice League would find them quickly.

'Superman' held Dr Fielding out and put her finger on the scanner. She tried to fight him, but he was a clone of Superman, meaning he was unbelievably strong. They both waited as her finger was scanned. The scanner showed green and the door opened. He smiled wickedly as he dropped Dr Fielding to the floor and walked in. He walked up to the pot and picked it up. It was extremely light and he did not want to break it. It glowed in his hands. He had what he came for, and he could destroy earth with it.

He turned and walked out the room. The metal door shut. However, when he looked up, his gaze met the other five head members of the Justice League.

Wonder Woman, Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern and J'onn.

He cursed under his breath, as this did not look good for him. He did not really have any way to talk himself out of this.

"Kent, what's going on?" Batman growled as usual.

"I-" He was cut off by Flash zipping over to Dr Fielding. He had forgotten that the stupid doctor was there. Flash took the gag off the screeching Dr Fielding and she spoke before he did.

"He's not the real Superman! He's trying to steal the artefact!" She screamed at the five superheroes. Before they could ask what she meant, 'Superman' ripped the metal door off its hinges and flung it at them. The team flew different ways and the impact missed. Flash ran to the other side of the room with Dr Fielding and started to untie her.

"How did you find me?" He shouted at them as he picked up a Greek statue and threw it at them.

"We had a mysterious tip off that someone would be robbing the museum," replied Wonder Woman. She skidded backwards as she caught the statue.

A mysterious tip off? Who could have known that he would be regaining what was his people's? The fake Superman did not have time to think about that at the moment as GL flung a giant green hammer at him. 'Superman' caught it, however, he went a went one or two inches into the ground. The green hammer disappeared as Batman threw a bunch of smoke bombs at 'Superman's' feet. Smoke filled the room and all was quiet for a moment.

Then, suddenly 'Superman' came flying out of the smoke and punched J'onn round the mouth, sending him flying backwards into the wall. 'Superman' felt something tighten around him. He looked up to see that Wonder Woman had her lasso around him. She flung him upwards into the ceiling. He fell to the floor afterwards like a stone in water and the ground shook as he hit it. However, he was up on his feet again within a second.

'Superman' inhaled a deep breath and then blew out. The room suddenly became a blur as wind rushed around the room. The Justice League found it hard to stay on their feet. The wind got faster and faster... then a computer came flying through the wind and hit 'Superman', knocking him off balance. Then a ray of light hit the ceiling, causing it to come crashing down on 'Superman'.

"Don't panic, I'm the real one." The team turned to see the real Superman walking towards them. Wonder Woman was first to react by throwing her arms around him. She let go so he could speak.

"Now, what's going on with Shayera?" Everyone's smiles dropped off their faces, not that Batman had one in the first place. Before anyone could reply, the other Superman had thrown the rocks of the ceiling off him and stood up, angrier than ever. The team got ready for the attack. The other Superman sprung like a tiger, flying straight for them.

However, he never reached them.

It happened so quickly, no one realised what was going on until the other Superman was dead on the floor. A ray of blue and purple light shot across the room and hit the other Superman in the back. His scream was so high with pain that only dogs could hear it, not even Superman could hear it. The other Superman crashed to the floor in front of the six heroes, dead. Confusion was all around the room, the question of who did what was in the air. They turned to Dr Helen Fielding. She shook her head, meaning she had done nothing.

If it wasn't her, then who was it?

"O' how sweet is this?" Superman knew that voice all too well. They turned to see the one-person superman wanted behind bars.

Lex Luthor.

He walked out of the shadows with a weapon in his hands. The weapon had a long tube on it, which was square. The blast came from that part. At the other end was a large purple ball. It lit most of the room. Apart from that purple ball, the rest was silver.

"O' how sweet is this?" He repeated. "The one machine that kills Superman in the palm of my hands." He stood front of Superman now. He sighed. "But a deals a deal."

"What deal? We made no deal!" Flash shouted. Lex simply smiled and threw the devise behind him.

"You didn't, but I did." Shayera stepped out of the shadows and caught the devise. She walked over to them.

"Shay? Woh! Makeover and a half!" flash said with a whistle at the end. She did not blush, but GL did. Shayera noticed this and smiled up in her own world. She looked at the other Superman dead on the floor.

"I couldn't find a way to stop him without killing him. I tried and tried to make Decode to just take away the evil part of him, but I was unable to." She looked at Decode in her hand. She sighed depressingly.

Batman raised an eyebrow.

"You invented that?" He said looking at Decode. Shayera's eyebrows rose.

"Excuse me! Just because I like to fight first and think later doesn't mean I don't have a brain!"

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yah," She said throwing Batman Decode. He caught it and started studying it. He seemed to understand how it worked.

"Interesting," he said, "The technology is amazing."

"Thank you, I supplied it." Lex said, butting into the Superheroes reunion. Superman eyed him, waiting for him to do something.

There was a weird silence for a moment before Flash spoke.

"So what's with the makeover?" He asked to Shayera. Shayera was about to open her mouth to speak, but Lex beat her to it.

"She's a wanted superhero by the government and wanted dead by every super villain just like the rest of the Justice League. I think giving her a new identity would be best for her, don't you?" Flash shut up, feeling very stupid. Shayera glared at Lex and Superman noticed this.

"So what was your background and all?" He asked the pair , giving them a little test.

"Name: Dark Raven, Age: 23. Parents died in a fire accidentally started by the Justice League when she was fifteen. Set out to cause trouble for them ever since." Shayera said as if she had learnt the words off by heart. Superman turned to Lex.

"I know nothing, but the name. The clothes and everything else was her and my assistant." He said, slightly out of his comfort zone.

Then, Lex's phone rang. He picked it up and then a moment later put it down. He looked at Shayera.

"I need to be somewhere," he retched out his hand. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Miss Hol." Shayera looked at the hand for a moment. She smiled and shook it.

"You too Mr Luthor, you too." They let go and Lex walked away into the darkness.

Shayera turned back to the others. Everyone's eyebrows were raised.

"What? It was all for a friend."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Please review.**


End file.
